What If I Said I was From The Future?
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Rachel's been getting these wierd messages, and she thinks nothing of it, but when she finds someon in her room, she begins to think a little differently. DISCONTINUED! GONNA REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is another time travel story. Deal with it.**

**

* * *

****April 22, 2038**

Rachel's POV

It was Sunday. The smell of breakfast-for-dinner filled the room, and the sound of people filled the house. The celebration of Isabella's 11th birthday excited the crowd. I snapped a picture as she was handed another red-wrapped gift. She shredded through it and gave an exasperated gasp. I shuffled to the kitchen to haul in the cake, I picked it up with one hand to lick the frosting off my finger when the door was broken into many tiny pieces and scattered across the living room. "FREEZE," came the shouts of four men dressed in Navy Blue and black. Everyone's hands shot up, "We are here to arrest Wallabee Beetles as the leader of the government rebel."

"What?" Came the unified response from the left half of the room. They handcuffed his hands behind his back and left in such a haste that it knocked Wally down to his knees. "I'm sorry," He mouthed to Kuki as a tear silently rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Present Day April 22, 2006**

Oklahoma city. The absolute worst place to walk a mile in my shoes. Now don't get me wrong, it's not a bad place in general. It's just my life that doesn't fit there. Count the ways shall we, my friends live a thousand miles away, and I don't spend much time here anyway, being up on Moonbase and all. The robot I programmed for school is malfunctioning and not remembering my homework assignments, and I think my parents suspect something. On top of it all, my brother refuses to speak to me for something I would remember if I did. Just perfect.

I climbed onto my parked ship. I sighed. "I should probably just go back to the Moonbase." I muttered as I switched the ignition. The ship began to rumble as it lifted me into the sky, towards the moon.

At Moonbase, kids buzzed with business like bees. Suddenly, a boy, who was running for his life ran into me. "Numbuh 362, sir!" saluted Numbuh 60, or Patton Drilvosky as some called him. He helped me up.

"At ease, Numbuh 60, and what are you doing up here, anyway?" I asked, wondering why the Artic drill sergeant was up here on the moon.

"I had to take a cadet up here. He got wounded during training."

I nodded in understanding. "Then why are you running?" almost as my answer, a voice roared loudly.

"Numbuh Siiixxtttyyy!"

Patton's eyes grew wide. "Numbuh 86!"

I chuckled. "What did you do this time?"

He put on hand on the back of his neck. "Oh… nothing…" he lied nervously. Soon, a furious and drenched Fanny Fulbright came storming into the main deck. "Well, I kinda… pulled a prank on her…"

I rolled my eyes. "Again? You should know by now that if you pull a prank on Numbuh 86, you won't live." I said.

"I know, I just-" he was cut off by Fanny grabbing the dark haired boy by the collar and lifted him up off of his feet.

"I know you did this to me, ya stupid boy!" she hissed, drawing her fist back to punch him. I had to stop her before she put him in the medical deck.

"Fanny!" I scolded, just as her fist was about to make a powerful contact with Patton's face.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"Put him down."

"But-"

"No buts, Numbuh 86. Now, go dry off." I ordered as Fanny gave one last deadly glare at Patton before dropping him and stormed off.

Patton rubbed his head as he looked up at me. "Thanks. I thought for sure I was going to die." Patton got up as he starred off into the direction of Fanny. "I think I'm gonna go see if she's okay. Then bug her." Before I could stop him, he was running towards Fanny. "Hey Numbuh 86!"

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious he liked her. It was a question that was still shifty if Fanny liked him back. I sighed as I headed to my office, the last words I heard before I started to climb the stars was "You stupid boy! Don't EVER kiss me again!" then I heard a loud and painful smack. I smirked.

Fanny's comment seemed to be the highlight of the hour, it gave me and her enough chance to be pulled into a good mood before I have to retreat to my office, where I would be piled to my chest in paperwork and files.

Sorting the mess took perhaps a measly 35 minutes that I would never get back, yet, in the long shot, perhaps it was worth it, and it might spare me some free-time later I stack the last of the papers in their designated folders, I notice a poorly scribbled note on a pink post-it at the bottom:

_"Sometimes, the future was meant to be set in stone. No mater how hard you would enjoy changing it, it's very easily changed, so take my advice, and DON'T change it."_

Funny, it kind of looks like Nigel's handwriting, but nobody has seen him in ever. Then again, I do know that Fanny is good at forging handwriting, because, look at all the times she's forged mine and Patton's, then there was that prank she played on me last week, saying that Nigel sent me a note that got lost in her backpack... Who am I kidding, Fanny wrote this. I pushed it into the garbage can, grabbed my jacket, turned the lights off, and left home for dinner.

* * *

"Why on God's green earth, would you call the cops?" Rachel scolded her daughter. Tears streamed down young Isabella's face as she witnessed the mistake unfold. She saw that Kuki's eyes turned stone hard as she lured to her children. An unspoken code was unveiled and instantly, but Kuki and Rachel realized that Isabella had updated the Beetles children on plans, federal movements, and the perfect time to call the cops.

"But mom, you didn't see what he was doing and how he had..." Young Tyler was cut off with his mother's shaky voice,

"You two need to learn which battles are yours to fight," And Kuki walked away so swiftly, that Rachel almost thought she would turn a blind rage when the kids went to bed.

* * *

I jumped the stairs by twos and hoped that my brother was still locked in the bathroom sanitizing his arms, legs, and feet. As I ran past his bathroom, the light was on. A partial wave of relief washed over me and I collapsed face first onto the soft dark orange bed spread.

Okay, so, maybe I'm not the type of person to lay on my bed, face down for more than a couple of seconds, but hey, the intention was clear.

I crawled to the chocolate brown nightstand and rummaged to the bottom of the drawer, where I dug up my black-and-green diary and opened it to the second-to-last page, grabbed my purple fuzzy pen, and wrote in it's empty, green tinted sheets.

_I haven't heard from Nigel in a while. An hour to be more precise. It's like, he won't talk to me. I just can't explain it, but I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, he may be trying to satisfy his overly clingy girlfriend. What can you do?_

I snap it shut and buried it back in the bottom of the drawer. I brought out my thin black laptop and sat leaned against my bed frame, my left leg propped up on my right knee. Once the loading was complete, I opened up the Internet Explorer. My homepage was brought up and I checked my email. I had two from Fanny, one from my brother, three from sectors D, O, and P, but there was one I didn't recognize, so naturally I opened that first.

_probably didn't heed my warning. But that's ok It's your choice_

No signature, no name, no email, nothing. I felt the strange urge to save it and go over it again. Perhaps get some scientists on it.

I opened the email from Harvey next. Perhaps he would tell me why he hasn't been talking to me.

_Sis, I'd be careful who you trust. It's a crazy world out there._

I tilted the computer screen down. What was up with all these crazy riddles today! I sighed and opened up the rest. On one, Fanny was informing me on some new candy that I told her to remind me to buy, and in her other one, one that was sent to me not very long ago, was about Patton's little surprise that she gave her after his prank. From what I got from the email, apparently that 'stupid boy' was sent to the medical lab after all. I rolled my eyes. I warned the kid, and he didn't listen. What are you gonna do?

The rest were just mission files and information that some sectors gathered from villains and teens. I closed my laptop and laid it on the foot of my bed, hoping it won't fall off during the night like it did last time.

I sighed and looked around the room. Clutter gathered in some of the corners and a couple garments of dirty clothing laid in random spots of the room. Because of being an impulsive neat freak, this small bit of clutter wasn't acceptable.

I got to my feet and began to clean the clutter from the floor, which led to organizing my shelves, which led to cleaning and sanitizing my TV and shelves, which led to cleaning under my bed. Soon, in the 30 minutes that I cleaned, my room was practically sparkling. I admired my work as I stood proudly in front of my bed.

I suddenly got a dry feeling in my mouth. I smacked and licked my lips, trying to get rid of the cotton mouth feeling. I shrugged and walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was blissfully doing dishes.

"Ah, hello Rachel. I didn't see you get home. How long have you been here?"

I shrugged. Shows how much my mom pays attention to me. "A while." I said, getting a glass cup from the cupboard.

"How was school? Did you learn anything new?" My eyes suddenly grew.

Crud! I forgot to open and load the learning files of my S.C.H.O.O.L-B.O.T. onto my laptop! "Um… no. Nothing special." I opened up the fridge and got a glass of juice.

"Aw, how's that, what's his name? Nigel, doing?"

My mom's question caught me off guard. "Uh… I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."

My brother's call for me saved me from my mom asking another question. "Hey sis, that Doctor Continuum Dork show you like is on!"

I rolled my eyes, but really, I was flooded with relief. "It's Doctor Space Time in the Continuum!" I yelled. I turned to my mom "Sorry mom, gotta go catch my show." I said, running towards the TV room, where my brother was sitting on the couch. I shoved him away and took the remote from him.

"Hey! No touch!" Harvey yelled.

I scooted away from him to where I was no where from touching range from him. "Happy?"

Harvey pouted as he sulked into the couch. "Just watch your dork show."

After the show, I found that Harvey was really into the show and was actually taking intrest in it. "So, who's the nerd now?" I asked smugly.

"Uno still is." he said, without taking his eyes off of the TV. "Speaking of which. I haven't seen Uno in a while. Did he finally realize what a failure he is and ran away?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No Harvey. In fact, I haven't seen him in a while also." Harvey suddenly looked up at the ceiling, in the direction of… my room.

"Hey sis, I have this strange feeling that someone's up there…"

Almost instantly, Harvey and I sprung up and raced upstairs, skipping every other step. We sprinted down the hall as I reached for my S.P.I.C.E.R. from my back pocket, and Harvey reached for his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. I slowed down and pressed ourselves against the wall. As we approached my room, I stayed hidden, and peaked behind the wall, peering into my room. I was shocked at my sight. An adult was in my room! Anger bubbled up inside me as I sprung into my room, kicking the adult in the back. The adult whirled around, showing its face. My eyes grew huge, no doubt Harvey's did either. The adult had a little longer then shoulder length hair, blond, and she wore a slim, orange long sleeve shirt with light blue pants. She looked just like… me.

* * *

**Also, if you're confused, the next chapter will make a lot more sense.**

**I just want to thank Numbuh362 for help on this story. She is a huge help. (she practically wrote half of this story) You rock Numbuh362! ^.^**

**R&R!**

**RBH, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I (and Numbuh362) tried to make this chapter a little differnt... So enjoy!**

* * *

_Children screaming and crying. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do. I faintly remember the hallucination of my brother holding me back, but for some reason, I can't remember why. I shove him away and keep moving, not allowing anyone to slow me down. My grey shoes crept noiselessly into the docking range where I hid from anyone who could come in. The bald boy came in, accompanied by 74.239, and I managed to catch mere snippets of what they had to say. And, deducting from what I heard, Nigel was never to be seen again.I escaped the safety of my hiding spot and shouted plain nothing to the stars. The two turned around and I stood with my hands on my hips, but somewhere, my eyes softened enough for Nigel to be fine with walking up to me, and kissing my lips before I could yell at him, but frankly, I didn't mind the least bit. I dragged him out, signaling 'Peace' with two fingers at 74.239._

* * *

_Patton Drilvosky sat on the couch, holding a small picture of his wife, Fanny. He silently sobbed as he remembered when they took her..._

_The sun shone brilliantly as the family played outside in their backyard. Fanny sat on the grass, watching her daughter, Amelia, her husband, Patton, and her dog, Max run around, trying to tackle each other. Fanny smiled as her daughter raced towards her. _

_"Hey Mom! Are we ready to eat now?" she asked as Patton caught up to her, shortly fallowed by Max. _

_"Sure are." Fanny pulled out the sandwiches and condiments. Max attempted to shove his nose in the woven picnic basket, but was scolded by Fanny. "Max!" the white and ginger dog quickly obeyed. _

_"Fanny, what about that snack you brought for Max?" he asked, grabbing his tuna sandwich. _

_"Oh yea." the Scottish woman rummaged through the basket, and pulled out a small blue bag of dog treats. "Maxxy!" she exclaimed, holding a meaty treat in her hand. "Sit, boy." almost immediately after the dog sat, Fanny let the dog lick the treat from her fingers. "Good boy, Max!" _

_The family could have been the happiest, it was perfect and Patton couldn't have asked for a better family. But that's when _they_ came. They drove up in a dark black van and wore jump suits of black, navy blue and white. When they approached the small family, it felt as if a dark storm cloud had rolled above them. Amelia had moved behind her father and hung onto his shirt and all of their smiles and faded into unsure frowns. _

_"Are you Fanny Drilvosky?" one of the men asked. _

_"Yes…" The wind begun to pick up, and blue the family's hair around in the air. _

_"You're under arrest for being part of the Government Rebellion." Patton's mouth opened slightly as his wife turned her head towards him, then back to the man. The team handcuffed Fanny and lead her to the van. Amelia looked up at her father, her short black frizzy hair blowing in the wind. _

_"Dad, what just happened?" _

_Patton sighed. "Nothing… let's go home…"_

_That day, Patton felt like his life ended. He has tried his best to be a great father to Amelia, but it was just so challenging without Fanny. Amelia sped walked down the steps, skipping two's and plopped down on the couch next to her father. "Hi, dad." she sighed, tuning the television to cartoons. _

_"When's mom coming home?" _

_Patton sighed and slightly shook his head. "…I don't know."_

* * *

_Abby Gilligan stood in the middle of the airport with her children. She faced her husband, about to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Hoagie. Good luck." she whispered as she kissed her husband good bye. _

_Her son, Evan ran up to his father. "Good luck on the air force dad! I know you'll be the best!" _

_Hoagie rubbed the boys head, feeling nothing but his old pilot hat. "Thanks, Evan. You keep working on your plane designs, okay?" _

_The young boy smiled and nodded. "Okay!" as the boy backed away, his twin sister, Rebecca, walked up. _

_"Bye dad, I'll miss you. Good luck." The girl sniffed. She was a true daddy's girl, and seeing her father leave to the air force was heartbreaking. _

_"I'll miss you too, Becca. You take care, okay?" The man bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead, then heard the announcer over the intercom. _

_"Flight 255 time to board. Flight 255 time to board." Hoagie sighed and looked at his wife again. "Goodbye Abby. I love you." he hugged and kissed her one more time, then boarded the plane, taking one last look…_

* * *

_Nathan Uno sat on the computer. "Come on, baby…" he muttered as he allowed his computer to break through the firewall." His best friend, Daze Beatles sat at his side. _

"_Nathan, are you sure it's a good idea to change the school schedule to a snow day? In June?" _

_Nathan reassured the girl with a flick of his hand. "Of course, Daze. I've looked up on the _computer so many times, it's fool proof!" Daze watched in anticipation until it was complete. "Yes! _It's done!" Nathan exclaimed, giving the black-haired tomboy a high five. "Don't worry about waking up early tomorrow, cuz we don't have school!" Nathan leaned back into his computer chair in pride._

"_Daisy, if you know anything about Nathan's arrest, tell us now!" her mother, Kuki Beatles demanded. Daze just looked at her feet. She knew she was going to get beat for disobeying her mother's orders, but Nathan's friendship to her was far more important. "Daisy, tell me NOW!" still, Daze remained silent. _

_Kuki was no furious with her daughter. The depressed mother took Daze and picked her up by the ankle with her slit arms and dragged her into another room, leaving a grown up Rachel sitting in the living room, or as it was most commonly referred to as the interrogating room. _

_A few loud and painful smacks and a short scream were heard from the room Kuki had forced her daughter into. When they came out, Daze's face had a new large, red spot and a bloody nose. The look Daze gave Rachel was heartbreaking. _

_Rachel knew Kuki was not always like this. She used to be very loving and happy, but then the day Wally was arrested changed her for the worst. She would beat her children more then daily and her wrists were often slit. Rachel wished she could do something to help the Beatle twins, but there was no way she could._

* * *

It was quiet and all the kids were asleep. I dug through my desk and pulled out my old green and black diary. I flipped through the light green pages till I found the one I was looking for.

_I haven't heard from Nigel in a while. An hour to be precise. It's like, he won't even talk to me. I just can't explain it, but I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, he may be trying to satisfy his overly clingy girlfriend. What can you do?_

I snapped my finger. That was it, I had to find a way to Moonbase. I looked over to Kuki. She had changed, her wrists were slit and bloody. I gasped and grabbed her left hand, silently praying I didn't see what I thought I saw. Her sad, cold eyes look up at me, and she had dark circles under her eyes, so dark, they were almost black. The palm of her hand was red from the slap to the face she had given Daze. And I realized, that I needed to do this more than ever.

"Do you know how I can get to the Moonbase?" I asked quietly, making sure the kids didn't hear me.

"Nigel's old house. The tree house there has an old S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that probably could take you there."

I nodded. "Can you call Fanny and ask her to help you watch the kids while I'm gone?"

Kuki shook her head. "You didn't hear, Fanny's in jail. That's why she wasn't at Isabella's party."

I widened my eyes. "What? What did she do?" I asked, shocked. Fanny didn't seam like the kid of girl to get arrested. Especially when she had a family. She loved them so much.

"She was with Wally in the government rebellion." A tear began to fall down the raven haired girl's cheek.

"Kuki?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Did you know Wally was against the government?"

Kuki hesitated for a second, then nodded. "I didn't know he would get arrested for it. I thought he was just protesting."

I walked next to the girl and put a reassuring hand on her back. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get this fixed. That's why I'm going to Moonbase. I'm gonna fix it if it's the last thing I do." I looked up in the direction of Isabella's room. "Hopefully she didn't seek up to Moonbase." I smirked. Kuki looked at me questionably. "Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I can't catch on that she's the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door." I smiled. "She takes after me, alright."

* * *

"Alright, I'll give you 10 seconds to talk, adult!" Harvey said, pinning down the women, aiming his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at her.

"I need to talk to your sister!"

Harvey looked over at me. "Who wants to know?" Harvey asked slyly.

"Now tell me, what part of 'I need to talk to your sister' did you not understand Harvey?" the women pointed to me.

"How do you know my name! Do you have this place full of video cameras?" Harvey asked, beginning to swirl his head around, trying to find any presents of cameras.

"Harvey, let her go." I ordered, lowering my S.P.I.C.E.R. a bit, not letting my guard down.

"But sis-"

"Do I have to make it a direct order?"

Harvey sighed, and got off of the grown-up. "No…"

The adult quickly got up. "Thanks." she said, brushing herself off. "

What have you come here for, and why do you need to talk to me?"

The women walked up to me. "Your the only one who can save my world."

I raised my weapon a little higher and took a step back. She seemed a little too close to me. "We're the Kids Next Door, not the Citizens Next Door. We help kids, not adults."

The women looked almost desperate. "What if I told you that I was from the future?"

I lowered my weapon ever so slightly. "I'm listening…"

"I come from a terrible future. Nothing is the way it was before, and I need your help to fix it." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you, and tell me what year you belong to." I raised my S.P.I.C.E.R. "

I come from the year 2038." I lowered my gun down, confused.

"If you come from that time, only 20-some years away, and you look almost exactly like me, then you must be…"

The woman nodded. "That's right, and I need your help."

"With what?" I questioned.

"I don't know just yet. All I know is that I was celebrating my daughter, Isabella's 11th birthday when the FBI came in and arrested Wally!"

I stopped and thought. "I have a daughter!"

My future self nodded. "And a 10 year old son." I held my head.

"What am I like!" Harvey asked, rather excitedly.

"Well, you're a lot calmer, I thank your future wife for that, and you have three kids, two sons and one girl."

"Harvey, not the point." It may not have been fair to critegue him on that, he was just as curious as I was, but if this was as urgent as 'future-me' said it is, then we need not waste it. "We've got to stay on topic. Now, how did you get here?"

"There's a time machine at Moonbase in my time. I sneaked over there and took it. Hopefully they won't need it anytime soon." I narrowed one eye in confusion. "How? You're an adult." my future self snorted. "Easy. Isabella's 2x4 technology to appear as a her. Helps if she's the Supreme Leader."

I pondered. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come back with me. Help me fix the future!" I continued to ponder. Something about this just didn't seam right and I felt uneasy about it.

"I don't know…" "Please, Rachel. Think, you won't just be helping _me_, but you'll also be helping _you._ If you don't do something, your future will be horrible."

I narrowed an eye. "How horrible?" I really couldn't be worse then my life now, could it?

"You're husband is in another country, your son's in jail, one of your best friend's is depressed and her husband's in the air force, and the other is… mentally unstable and her husband's in jail, and another of you're friends are in jail and her husband's not taking it well, while raising a daughter. So far, me and my daughter are the only mental stable ones."

Harvey jumped in again. "And what about me?"

"Harvey, let's face it, you've never been mentally stable." she said as she reached out to put a hand on my brother's shoulder, then pulled away. I guessed she made a smart choice.

Harvey shrugged as if agreeing with her.

After what seamed like forever, I gave her an answer. "…Fine." I finally sighed.

"Great. Now come with me. There's no time to loose." The older woman grabbed my hand and headed for the window, but as we were about to exit, but Harvey stopped us.

"What about me?" he pleaded.

"Sorry Harvey, but we need you to cover for Rachel." Harvey frowned.

"Sorry." was my last word, and we left through the window.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer then the last, and I successed. ^.^ I feel proud!**

**Again, I would LOVE to thank Numbuh362 for helping me out with the idea for this chapter and some of the context. Again, I probably wouldn't even have this story posted if it wasn't for her. You rock! ^.^**

**Numbuh 27, over and out!**


End file.
